winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexia
Queen Alexia is a character exclusive to the comic series. She is the queen of her country who is tortured by the thoughts that her beloved may be gone forever. Alexia's position to rule is threatened by Ukrain, her advisor, who wants to steal the throne should she fail to marry and produce an heir. She is a character that was formed for the purpose of the Winx's reality simulation exercise at Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Alexia has a pale complexion, she has long brown hair, just past her chest and is tied into a long braid held in place by a pink hair tie. She has brown eyes and is said to be very beautiful and has attracted many princes. She wears a long, elegant red dress, it is long sleeved with white ruffles at the end and decorated with a line of pink beads on her waist her below her hips, and is fit with a long pink robe. She accessorizes with round, yellow earrings and a golden monarch crown. Alexia Civilian - 34 A Story of Knights and Ladies.jpg |-|Wedding Gown= Her wedding gown is essentially similar to her civilian attire only it is completely white, and the beads are replaced by white ruffles. She also has a veil over her face held in place by an orange flower headband. Alexia Wedding Gown - 34 A Story of Knights and Ladies.jpg Personality Alexia is a calm and graceful person. She is also intelligent and loves her people, just by being there with her subjects and admiring them was enough for her to be happy, and wanted to actually become closer to them. She is not easily fooled by her adviser's "advice" as she is aware that he has plans to steal her throne whenever he has the chance. Alexia is patient as it seemed that she had been waiting for her beloved Beldar to return as he had been away for a long time. Comics #34: A Story of Knights and Ladies The Winx are to undergo an virtual reality simulation exercise to prepare them for real world problems that needs their magic. They are allowed to choose a place and time period for this exercise and Bloom suggested the medieval times. When they arrive at the medieval times on Earth, they need to find the problem that is occurring. And so, they enter a restaurant and spark a conversation with the owner who informs them that their queen, Queen Alexia, is depressed and sooner or later her adviser, Ukrain, will eventually seize the throne if she is not to marry. They learn that Queen Alexia does have a fiance, Count Beldar, who had been away at war for five years and it upsets her that he may never return. Eventually, they learn that they need to get close to the queen. They learn that the queen is to appear in town to greet her subjects. The next morning, the girls gain her approval to speak with her by transforming into their fairy forms which impresses the queen and invites them to the castle despite Ukrain's objections. Inside the castle, Queen Alexia is delighted to meet them and when she learns that they are fairies she request their help to find her fiance. The Winx agree to do so but since their location spell did not work thanks Ukrain magically blocking it, they proceed to find another solution. Alexia then has her valet show them to their rooms to relax after their long travel. As the Winx head for their rooms, Stella tries to let some light in through the walls and discovers a second hidden wall. She enters and overhears that Ukrain and his minion talking. She learns that they had captured Beldar and his men, keeping them locked away until Ukrain's plan is completed. Stella heads for her room and informs the Winx what she had discovered and the Winx forge another plan. Aisha, Tecna and Flora are to find Beldar and his men, while Stella, Bloom and Musa stay at the castle to keep an eye on her majesty. The plan is in motion, but things turn for the worst: an announcement has been made that Count Beldar has returned. Musa, Stella and Bloom quickly look out the window and see the so called "Beldar" on horseback with his "men" "returning" to the castle. But something is off because he is wearing a mask. Alexia is there and could not be even more happy to see him, when she questions him about the mask, he explains that he had been injured and did not dare to show his face to her. But nonetheless, Queen Alexia is delighted to see him and proceeds to marry him at once. The Winx know something is up and wanted to talk to queen but she is too distracted and her guards prevent them from getting closer, much to Ukrain's relief. Alexia is wedded to "Beldar" by the Great Priest when the real Beldar, who had been rescued by Flora, Tecna and Aisha, bursts in, announcing that he has returned. Alexia panics, realizing she had married Marquis Alarik, which delights Ukrain; however, because the "Great Priest" was actually the bell ringer, who was magically disguised by the Winx, the marriage is invalid. The real Great Priest emerges from his hiding spot, as he too despised Ukrain and helped the Winx in their plan to overthrow him. Alexia shares a lovely embrace with Beldar and the two are officially married while Ukrain and Marquis are arrested. Trivia *Alexia does not actually exist because she is a simulation character created by the reality chamber for the Winx's exercise. *Alexia's name means "defender of mankind" and is of Greek origin; it is the female version of the name Alexius. Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Queens